Field of the Invention
Many of the water cooler dispensers are now provided with large water bottle which are heavy to manipulate. These full bottles must be lifted, turned upside down and the neck of the bottle must be deposited in a trough while the mouth of the bottle is opened and the water runs out of it. Such an operation can cause a backache, the bottle may be dropped on the floor or at least water may be spilled.
These bottles come with a breakable seal but the seal is removed before the above mentioned operation.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a stand for the bottle which can support the bottle in the upstanding position and which can pivot the bottle to its upside down position while maintaining the seal over the mouth of the bottle. When the mouth of the bottle reaches its position over the trough of the water dispenser, a cutter located in the trough automatically cuts the membrane closing the mouth to allow the water to flow in the dispenser.
A search of the prior art has failed to reveal any pertinent references.